A basic system to reduce the sonic boom created by a supersonic aircraft was disclosed in my U.S. Pat. No. 3,314,629 issued Apr. 18, 1967, providing a converging-diverging nozzle emitting a supersonic jet of fluid aft underneath a concave downward lower surface of a supersonic wing. My subsequent improvement application No. 342,151 filed Mar. 16, 1973 disclosed an aircraft wing system comprising a manifold/nozzle assembly extending essentially the entire span of the wing and shaping the converging-diverging nozzle to emit this jet of fluid aft as a sheet under the wing in an underexpanded manner, with a pressure greater than atmospheric. The interaction of the compressing layer of air immediately under the wing with the expanding jet layer below transforms the energy of compression into vorticity, which proceeds aft under the wing with the flow, rather than being diverted towards the ground causing the sonic boom. This negative (counterclockwise) vorticity in supersonic flow provides an upwash which adds to the stream velocity, comprising an upward inclined flow, increasing the pressure on the undersurface enabling the wing to operate at a lesser angle with reduced drag. This system recycles the otherwise wasted compression energy into useful work, thereby improving the efficiency of the aircraft and at the same time reducing the sonic boom.